


Medicine Cabinet (Ziam Mayne)

by hxney_hazza



Series: Three Hearts in One Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxney_hazza/pseuds/hxney_hazza
Summary: A short little Ziam Mpreg.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Three Hearts in One Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986940
Kudos: 13





	Medicine Cabinet (Ziam Mayne)

Liam never payed attention to the medicine cabinet in his room once he moved into Princess Park with his bandmates. For starters, it was unhealthily far up, and Liam had to jump up to get to it. It's what you get when you live in a former asylum.

It was never really interesting either. All it held was a spare toothbrush, maybe some asprin, and the occasional cough syrup. It was nothing compared to what it would become 3 months later.

The cabinet started to become bigger and bigger, as Liam needed to cope with the stress of being famous. Now it contained a little bit of the expensive harmless psychedelic drugs Zayn and Liam would sniff up. He remembered those long hot nights he spent tumbling onto the bed with Zayn, ignoring the fact that they were just...Different.

Then Liam turned 16 and found out he was pregnant with Zayn's kid. After that his medicine cabinet was filled with bottles with names he could barely pronounce, but the doctors told him were for keeping his baby healthy.

Zayn always knew how to deal with pain of any some sort, and always had extremely amazing patience for anyone and everyone. Liam knew he would be an amazing father. He never liked seeing anyone sad or hurt, but Liam being sad broke him the most.

He would come over and make sure Liam took his meds, then pop in a Toy Story movie, only because Liam was in pain, and he wasn't the one who was pregnant. He'd get Liam's favorite food, KFC and a nice box of BonBons for him.

For the first 2 months Liams painkillers took him off the edge. It took him a while to understand how pain was just a normal part of Pregnancy.

He was never uncomfortable crying around Zayn normally, because he understood exactly what I needed or meant, and they were best friends."

But for some reason now he couldn't stand to let Zayn hear him sobbing now. He held his breath and furiously gripped his sheets in the worst of it. Zayn just let him be mad, and Liam was fine with it.

Zayn would wrap his arms around Liam and give him Kisses on his neck, which would make him giggle, because Liam was so ticklish. "Our little secret." Zayn whispered. 

He placed a hand in Zayn's lap.

And he didn't move it.

\-----

When Liam was 8 months in his medicine cabinet was crammed. Organized, but crammed. His old "fun stuff" as he called it was tossed out along with some other stuff left for Zayn to organize while he lay exhausted in the bed.

All of One Direction would come over more and more intending to practice coreography, but by the end they were helping Liam shop for baby stuff, sometimes comforting Liam, but sometimes fighting too.

"Liam! Please take your meds."  
"They make me feel worse."  
"It's quiet without you." Harry said, as Louis rubbed Liam's back.

Liam bit his lip deciding he didn't want to cry in front of Zayn for any reason now.

Zayn sighed and knelt down, bringing her eyes to Liam's level. Liam leaned back instinctively. He never knew Zayn was this patient.

"Come on. It'll make it quieter. Remember, Paul made it to where you don't have much dancing to do. We just have two more shows."

Liam remembered the first night He had taken them, a night of nausea and sleeplessness that not even Zayn could ease.

"What if I'm sick on stage?" He asked with an almost perk to his tone.

"Then I'll get a bag." Liam's lip wobbled, he could feel tears struggling to get through, he could deal with Zayn yelling at him for a little bit, as he was normally so sweet.

But when Zayn was tender, soft, Liam was reminded of all the nights they were tender together and the nights Zayn would never speak of in daylight because he wasn't sure what people would think.

He shoved the pills down his throat, then started to cry.

Zayn never cared about anything or anyone as much as Liam, and when he cried he'd do anything to make it stop.

He flinged the cup onto the floor then swept Liam on his lap as the other boys watched him cuddle with Liam, and smiled, because they were all happy for him.

Tears rolled down Liams cheeks, then Zayn dabbed Liams cheeks with his sleeves. "Hey watch it." Zayn said. "You're gonna stain my shirt."

Liam hiccuped then let out the smallest little giggle.

It was one of their oldest jokes. One time Liam was in so much pain he cried so hard it stained Zayns shirt. It was the one time Zayn was wearing green. It was funny to Liam because he always wore black.

Zayn definitely wouldn't even care if he wore plaid shirts like Liam. He was sure he didn't care about anything else but Liam when he was sad.

An hour later Liam was whining for Zayn to get him some hot Cheetos, as it was all he wanted when he was pregnant, and wondered how he was going to tell the fans he was going to have a baby.

Later Liam had finished off a family bag of Cheetos, as he was watching the 3rd Toy Story movie, when he saw Zayn pick up his bag. Once everybody else left.

"Don't do that. Tour starts tomorrow. We have your interview tomorrow morning too."

"We'll get up early."

Zayn put the bag down, because he knew Liam needed it.

"What's in it for me?" Zayn asked, hand on his hip.

Liam tapped his chin as he considered his next move.

"I'll make you feel better."

"I'm fine Liam. I'm supposed to be taking care of you." Zayn said, squinting.

"Hmm. What about I do this?" Liamwas whispering in her ear now, then placing the gentlest of kisses along Zayn's jawline, so soft he could be a ghost.

Zayn squirmed on the spot and pulled his arm tighter around Liam, feeling his gasp slightly as Zayn's free hand slid up his flannel and fumbled with the buttons.

Liam's head was spinning and he didn't know if it was the pills or Zayn's hands on his skin or a combination of both, and in the moment he didn't really care.  
\----  
At 2:00 AM both boys were still awake. Liam drawing promises on Zayn's collarbone, Zayn pulling Liam's free hand close to him and pressing slow, purposeful kisses to his fingertips.

“Why can't it always be like this?” Liam whispered, looking through the dark into the space where he knew the crook of Zayn's neck was.

“Because the world isn't built for people like us,” Zayn murmured, dropping Liam's hand and pulling both arms around him so that Liam's head was resting on her chest.

Fingers threaded through hair, breathing slowed and the open window herded in a warm breeze.

Silence.

\------

Liam was backstage for the interview when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he tried to breathe like Zayn showed him, but it didn't work. "Zayn!" He called. "Yeah Liam?" 

"It's happening."

He took a big exhale. 

"I'll go tell the interviewer. Go drive to the hospital, it's across the street." 

\------

At 9 AM Liam and Zayn welcomed Priscilla Payne. 

After Liam got up Zayn pressed Liam to his chest and cried happy tears. He handed Priscilla over to Zayn then smiled.

"Our little secret." He whispered, the happiest he'd ever felt. 


End file.
